Retractable writing instruments, and particularly retractable pens have existed for quite some time. The most common type of retractable pen includes a two-piece casing. The casing includes a top (proximal) portion and a bottom (distal) portion that are threadably joined together at the distal end of the top portion and the proximal end of the bottom portions. Encased within the interior of the pen casing is a generally cylindrical colorant containing member (often referred to as a barrel) that includes a proximal end and a distal end. In pens, the colorant usually comprises an ink material. A point or colorant (ink)-dispensing member such as a nib, felt-tip, ball point or gel dispenser is disposed at the distal end.
The proximal portion of the case may include a clip for enabling the user to affix the pen onto his pocket. A distal aperture is disposed at the distal end of the case. The colorant dispensing member containing distal end of the ink barrel is axially extendable through the distal aperture in the case as the pen moves between its retracted and the its extended, or writing position. A spring is provided that is disposed within the casing and is engaged to a proximal spring rest formed as a part of the barrel. In a typical retractable pen, the spring is designed so that it is biased to exert a proximally directed force against the proximal spring rest to thereby push the barrel in a proximal direction from the extended position to the retracted position.
A pen actuating mechanism is usually disposed at the proximal end of the top member of the case. The actuating mechanism often comprises a generally cylindrically shaped actuator member that is slidably received within a proximal aperture formed at the top (proximal end) of the proximal case member. The actuation member is coupled to a retractor lock. The retractor lock member is generally cylindrical, and extends from the actuator to the top or proximal end of the barrel. The retractor lock will often have a radially extending portion that includes flanges and ramps that engage with the cap portion so that the pen can be locked in both the retracted position and the extended position.
Probably the most wide-spread species of the spring actuated retractor pen described above is the so-called “duo-push” type of project-retract mechanism. The duo-push mechanism gets its name from the fact that consecutive depressions of the actuator that passes through the proximal opening are designed, alternately, to project and retract the colorant-dispensing point out of and back into the casing of the instrument. An example of such a duo-push retraction mechanism is shown in Frentzel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,569, that is assigned to the Parker Pen Company.
In addition to the duo-push mechanism, a variety of other retraction mechanisms exist. Some of these retraction mechanisms are “shake” actuated, while other are “gravity” actuated.
Another retraction extension mechanism operates by the rotation of a rotatable part about its axis that serves to axially move the ink-containing barrel between its extended and retracted position. Such rotation actuated mechanisms have been used for years in pens made by the Cross Pen Company, and are discussed in the background portion of Saida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,979. The Saida patent is interesting because it employs at least a pair of magnets within its retraction mechanism. See Saida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,979.
Other examples of a retraction mechanisms are shown in the prior art patents being submitted concurrently with the filing of this application.
Although many of the various retraction mechanisms perform their services in a workmanlike manner, room for improvement exists.
In particular, room for improvement exists in providing a retraction mechanism that is almost “automatic”, and that can be easily actuated and moved between its extended and retracted position with one-handed operation.
Another feature that is found on many writing instruments is a “holder” type mechanism that enables the writing instrument to be held on to the user's person during those times when the instrument is not being held by the user's hand. Probably the most widely used of these holder mechanisms is a clip-type device that is designed to engage the material of the user's clothes between the clip and the pen barrel when the pen is attached to an article of a user's clothing, such as when the pen is placed in the user's shirt pocket or pant pocket.
Another holder-type mechanism comprises a lanyard. Lanyards generally comprise straps that are sized to be placed around a user's neck. Pens have been attached to lanyards so that the user can carry around the pen easily by placing the lanyard around his or her neck. An example of such a lanyard holder for a pen is the lanyard pen sold by IV Imprint, and can be seen at their website at www.ivimprint.com.
Other holder mechanisms that comprise telephone cord-like coiled members that can be placed around the user's wrist, and to which can be attached a pen mechanism.
One difficulty with the lanyard holder and the wrist holder described above relates to the use of the pen while on the holder. Unless the lanyard or wrist holder is unusually long, a user is often required to either remove the pen from the lanyard before writing, or to keep the pen on the lanyard, while removing the lanyard from the user's neck, before using the writing instrument.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a writing instrument that can be easily coupled to, and de-coupled from a holder member, such as a lanyard or wristband.